Parent Matchmaker 911
by Light Saviour
Summary: Okay,so this is my sequel to Cant Help Falling In Love.It's kinda wacky but I hope you enjoy this!
1. Default Chapter

Parent Matchmaker 911  
  
Okay,okay!It's my sequel to Cant help falling In Love(hope you liked that).Now,it's been 3 months since Trowa and Ayu's relationship started.And its still blooming!All of these takes place in the month of December........  
  
Ayu:Hurry up,Nina!  
  
Nina:I'm hurrying,I'm hurrying!  
  
The snow was gently falling on the two girls.Ayu was jumping up and down ecstatically.  
  
Ayu:Hurry up!  
  
Nina:I'm done!  
  
Ayu:Boy!It takes you forever to tie up your boots.  
  
Nina:Oh yeah?You're so excited to go to school that it makes me think that there might be something wrong with you.  
  
Ayu:Nope,Im fine.Trowa called me up and he said he has something important to say to me as soon as I arrive in school.  
  
Nina:Really?What could that be?A marriage proposal?  
  
Ayu:Duh!I'm still 14,in case you forgot!  
  
Nina:Whatever it is,be sure to let me know,ok?  
  
Ayu:Sure!After all,you are my best friend!  
  
They ran across the snow frosted street towards the school.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Trowa was standing by the fountain when Ayu showed up.  
  
Ayu:Hi!what do you want to talk about?  
  
Trowa was silent.He motioned for Ayu to sit down.Ayu looked concerned.  
  
Ayu:What's the matter?Are you feeling alright?  
  
Trowa:A little.  
  
Ayu:What?!Then,what's wrong?  
  
Trowa:Ayu.....I know this is hard to break to you but...  
  
Ayu:(thinking)Oh no!!!!Is he talking about a break-up?!  
  
Trowa:Ayu......I.....  
  
Trowa held her hands.They looked at each other's eyes.  
  
Trowa:My parents separated.I was forced to go with my dad and we're moving to another state.  
  
Ayu felt like she was crushed by a huge pile of rubble.  
  
Ayu:W-w-what?!But.......what about.......us?  
  
Trowa:I dont know.....  
  
Ayu:I cant manage to call to another state!It's so expensive!  
  
Trowa:In short,we cant manage a long-distance relationship.  
  
Ayu:Yeah,that's right!I..........oh Trowa!You cant leave me all alone in this place where all the sane people are rare!!!!!  
  
Trowa:I dont want to leave you too.  
  
Before Trowa could lean to her and give her a kiss,Ayu stood up looking determined.  
  
Ayu:I know!We could bring your parents back!Nina'Yuta and I are expert matchmakers!And with your help,it'll be easy!  
  
Trowa:Thats impossible.It's like mixing oil and water.  
  
Ayu:With me,nothing's impossible!  
  
Trowa:There you go again with your wacky ideas.  
  
Ayu:Wacky?!  
  
Trowa laughed.  
  
Trowa:You know,that idea is soooo stupid it might actually work!  
  
Ayu:Really?Great!Except for the stupid part of course.  
  
Ayu locked Trowa in a tight embrace.  
  
Ayu:I'll make you stay even if I die! 


	2. continuation 1

**********************************  
  
Classes had begun and Ayu called Yuta and Nina to her desk.Trowa called Duo,Quatre and Wufei to his desk.Heero was such a spoilsport so he didnt go.  
  
Ayu:Listen up.We need to patch Mr and Mrs Barton together again so that Trowa will not move to a new state.  
  
Yuta:What?!That's crazy!Patching a separated couple together?!Count me out!  
  
Nina:Dont you think its crazy,Ayu?  
  
Ayu:Its crazy alright but who knows?It might work.Besides,I dont want to Trowa to leave.  
  
Yuta:My charge is.........a huge pizza party held in my honor.  
  
Ayu:Okay,okay!As long as you help out!  
  
Yuta:Cool!  
  
Nina:(sighing)Alright,Im in.  
  
Ayu:Great!We start this afternoon!  
  
***************************************  
  
Wufei:No way!!!I wont play cupid to anyone,Trowa!Especially an old couple!  
  
Duo:Yeah,Trowa.Cant you see that he's already having trouble with his own lovelife and now,you ask him to help out in someone else's lovelife?  
  
Wufei:Take back what you said,Maxwell!!!!!!  
  
Duo:Geez!I was just joking!  
  
Trowa:Come on guys!I need your help.I dont want to leave everything behind especially my 3 month old relationship with Ayu.  
  
Quatre:I'll be glad to help Trowa.  
  
Duo:Yup!What're friends for?  
  
Wufei:(crosses his arms)Hmph!You completely talked me into this.  
  
Trowa:(smiling)Thanks.We start this afternoon with Ayu and her friends.  
  
*******************************************   
  
Classes was over and so the seven of them went to Trowa's house.The sound of his parents' yelling echoed all throughout the street.  
  
Duo:Woah!It makes me think that theres a buulfight in Trowa's house.  
  
Yuta:Ole!  
  
Nina and Ayu giggled.  
  
Trowa:That's not funny.It's kinda embaressing.  
  
Wufei dodged a plate that was thrown out from the window.  
  
Wufei:Man!They're throwing your kitchenware all over the place. 


	3. continuation 2

http://we-love-anime.com/gallery/gal/Ultra Maniac/Ultra Maniac01022.jpg  
  
Quatre:You said it,Wufei!  
  
Trowa:Quit sighing like that,Ayu!  
  
Ayu:Sorry!  
  
Duo:This is so hilarious!  
  
Yuta:Let's get this over with!  
  
So,all seven of them were creeping towards the gate.They could hear the shouts of Trowa's parents loud and clear.  
  
Quatre:Wow!They must have really hated each other!  
  
Ayu:But that doesnt mean we'll give up!Come on!Let's go in and break that fight!  
  
Duo:What?!That's like commiting suicide!  
  
Wufei:Like running in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
Ayu:I dont care!I want to get this over with.  
  
Ayu staretd for the door.She opened it.The couple looked at her.  
  
Ayu:Hey,Mr and Mrs Nakamura!  
  
Mrs Nakamura:That's Miss Barton now,Ayu.  
  
Ayu:Whatever.Anyway,can you please stop fighting?Its really disturbing the neighbors.  
  
Mr Nakamura:So what?Now,dont get cocky that you're my son's girlfriend and you could just step here and order me what to do?!  
  
Duo:Stop him,Trowa!She'll get killed!  
  
Ayu:Well,Mr Nakamura,you sure have quite an attitude!  
  
Yuta:Uh-oh!I think that comment pulled the plug!  
  
Nina:Ayu!Retreat!  
  
Trowa:Dad!Dont touch her!  
  
Mr Nakamura almost slapped Ayu.Ayu looked at him defiantly.  
  
Trowa:Please.Stop this nonsense.  
  
Mr Nakamura:I cant believe you picked this nosy girl to be your girlfriend!!!  
  
Ayu:Nosy?!  
  
Trowa:Stop it!Mom.Dad.Ayu.  
  
Mrs Nakamura:Please excuse my husband,Ayu.He is a loudmouth.  
  
Mr Nakamura:Loudmouth?!  
  
Trowa:If you wont stop,I'll sleep over at Ayu's house!  
  
They were all surprised.  
  
Ayu:(blushing)Oh Trowa!You're so forward with me.  
  
Trowa:Dont get me wrong.  
  
Ayu:What?!  
  
Mr Nakamura:Go ahead!Stay with that parrot you call girlfriend!  
  
Ayu:Excuse me?!Have you looked in a mirror? 


	4. continuation 3

Mr Nakamura:Take her away before I smother the living daylights out of her!!!!! Trowa:Come on,Ayu!Help me pack. Ayu:(blushing)Oh Trowa!Are you really sure that you'll sleep over? Mrs Nakamura:Son,we're sorry.Dont leave,okay?I have a nice dinner in the oven. Mr Nakamura:Let him go!Let him enjoy the last moments of his stay here!He sure has changed since he came here! They were all crowded outside Trowa's gate.Mrs Nakamura cant help but l.ook out at her son. Duo:Boy!Judging by their behavior,it'll be hard to patch them up! Wufei:He's right!Just take a look at all these broken dishes! Yuta:Whew!The garbage collector will sue! Ayu:(blushing harder)Trowa.......um.......we dont have any spare bedrooms.That means we'll sleep in my room.But we're still so young to(sways romantically)take our relationship to the next level. Trowa:What're you talking about?I'll sleep in Duo's house. Ayu:Wha-wha-what? Duo:(smiling mischievously)What's wrong?You dont like it? Ayu:(blushing in embaressment)Of course I like it.That way,I dont have to waste time entertaining him. Quatre:Trowa's just trying to walk awy from any sort of temptation. Trowa:(blushing)Quatre! Nina:Come on!We'll decide what to do tomorrow. Ayu:Okay then.See you! Ayu kissed Trowa's cheek.He in turn kissed hers. Yuta:Come on!You're acting like lovebirds. Ayu:You jealous? Yuta:Nah!Who would be jealous of you anyway? Ayu punched Yuta. There were no classes the next day so they gathered at the Pizza Palace to work out a stategy. Duo:I say that we just send the guys from those tv dating matchmaking shows or whatever. Trowa:No.I was planning about something like letter exchanges. Nina:And gifts too! Wufei:Oh great!And what if your mom says that "Honey,thanks for the flowers" and your dad will say "What flowers?!" and we end up our cover being busted. Ayu:That is not a problem!We'll just add this line "Dont talk about this to me or I'll blush like a silly schoolboy or schoolgirl". Yuta:That idea's sooooooo stupid it might be the only way. Quatre:(sighing)He's so right. Trowa:Oh boy,Ayu!Why do you have the strangest ideas? Ayu:I'm a genius! Nina:Let's start now.The boys will play as Mr Nakamura and Ayu and I will play Mrs Nakamura. Ayu:Okay!Let's start. Wufei:How? Ayu:Mr Nakamura gives flowers and a letter and Mrs Nakamura will do the same. Trowa:Okay.Let's go! Wufei:I'm not a veteran in making love letters.I havent considered writing one. Duo:Is it because you havent found your match yet? Wufei:Shut up. Yuta:Put in "I still love the way you look every morning" Trowa:No.....I need something creative. The song "This Love" by Maroon 5 was being played there. Trowa:Hmmmmm.......that song will be perfect for Dad's letter.With a few changes,it'll be a masterpiece! Duo:You're right! Trowa started writing. Nina:The letter's finished! Ayu:And the flowers are ready! Let's wait for the guys at the meeting place. Nina:Do you think this letter is okay? Ayu:Of course it is!It's soo romantic that Mr Nakamura will fall for his wife all over again. Nina:Come on then! They were all by Trowa's gate. Ayu:You wrote "This Love" as Mr Nakamura's letter?Hah!How creative! Yuta:Quit making fun of our work,Ayu! Duo:Yeah!We tried sooo hard to make it. Ayu:Yeah right.Now,let's get to work. Trowa:You're so mean,Ayu. Ayu:Then,Im sorry! Nina:Quiet!Mrs Nakamura is reading the letter. Mrs Nakamura read the letter and she was giggling romantically. Trowa:See?It wasnt that bad. Ayu:Okay,okay! Mrs Nakamura kept the letter. Wufei:We did it! Quatre:Now for Mr Nakamura. Mr Nakamura was by the garage reading his letter.He smiled a little but ended up throwing the letter away. Ayu:Why that no good lousy- Trowa:Shhhhhh! Mr Nakamura picked the letter again.He looked around to look if someone's watching.He placed the letter in his pocket. Nina:Hah!We did it too! Ayu:Okay.Tomorrow,we'll write a sorry letter.Then,we'll fix a date and its mission complete! Trowa:I sure hope so. 


	5. continuation 4

The next day came and they were busy writing letters again. Trowa:Im getting bored. Duo:Yup!It's not in a guy's nature to play cupid,you know. Trowa:But I dont want to leave Ayu. Wufei:Here we go again. Trowa:I wouldnt be able to find another girl like her that understands me as much as she does.If I lose her,Im helpless......a guy with no one to live for. Yuta:You know,all your romancing on Ayu gives me a great idea.It's so good it makes me want to cry! Quatre:What is it then? Yuta:Trowa will explain reasons on why he doesnt want to lose Ayu but only using Mr Nakamura's name. Duo:Great.Try it,Trowa. Wufei:You could finally put all those times you mumbled things on romancing Ayu to good use. Trowa smiled as he wrote. Quatre:We better go buy flowers. Yuta:Im going! Nina:"I humbly ask for your forgiveness because you're my life........" Nina was writing down everything Ayu mumbled in her daydream.Ayu was staring out in the open saying reasons on why she doesnt want to lose Trowa. Ayu:You gave life on this lonely heart of mine................. Nina:lonely.......heart......Keep going. Ayu:I cant bear to lose you.My sun,my life,my air........ Nina:Hmmmm.......air......Does that require a period or exclamation point. Ayu:Period.....wha-wha-what am I saying?!NINAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!You wrote all those?! Nina:(smiling)Im afraid I did!Sorry,Ayu! Ayu:No prob but(blushes)what if Trowa hears that? Nina:It's okay!You are his girl after all! Ayu:B-b-but Trowa:You wrote that for me? Ayu:And you wrote that for me? They were succesfull in the letter exchange.All that was left is the date. Duo:Alright,dont get too romantic here! Ayu hugged Trowa. Ayu:Im so happy! Trowa smiled. Yuta:Come on now!Let's talk about the date. Ayu:I already arranged for a table in the newest French restaurant here. Wufei:Well....all that's left is the... Nina:Invitation!Yippeee! Ayu:I'll send my butler to give it away. Trowa:Thanks,Ayu. Ayu:No problem! It was the big evening.They were all cleverly hidden behind some bushes. Quatre:Uh guys...Im kinda allergic to bushes. Nina:Quiet!Here they come! 


	6. final chapter

And sure enough,the couple were walking towards the table Ayu reserved for them.  
  
Wufei:So far,so good.I just hope they wont throw plates again.  
  
Ayu:THey better not!!!I happen to be the one to pay for all of this!!!  
  
Trowa:What's taking the microphone too long?  
  
Duo:Hold your horses!I'm almost done.  
  
Quatre:Look,Trowa.Your parents look like they're falling in love all over again.  
  
Yuta:They better be!  
  
Nina:Arent they sweet?They're holding hands!  
  
Yuta:Puh-leez!  
  
Wufei:Guys,I'm serious!!!I really am allergic to bushes!  
  
Trowa:Do us all a favor and control it please?This is the moment of truth!  
  
But Wufei cant stop but sneeze simultaneously.Mr and Mrs Nakamura looked in at them.  
  
Duo:Hehehehe.Er,hi!We were out treasure hunting and-  
  
Yuta:I think an excuse like that wont work.  
  
Trowa:So,you see,Dad,I dont want to leave all my friends,Mom,Sayaka and Ayu behind.That's why we brought you guys back again.I'm really sorry for meddling-  
  
Mr Nakamura:No.We should be the ones who are sorry for acting so childish.Ayu,you have my apologies.  
  
Ayu:No prob,Mr Nakamura!I went too far too.  
  
Nina:So,does this mean that you wont be-  
  
Mrs Nakamura:Yes.We're back again.  
  
Ayu:Yippee!Isnt this great?  
  
Trowa:Yes.....  
  
Quatre:Why dont we leave this couple to talk in private?  
  
Yuta:And we'll have an enormous victory party!!!  
  
Ayu:Come on already,slowpokes!  
  
So,the matchmakers marched out of the restaurant and into the nearest pizza palace.  
  
Mr Nakamura:What wacky kids they are!  
  
Mrs Nakamura:You said it!  
  
Trowa:Hey.  
  
They were having a party in the pizza palace and Trowa and Ayu are alone by their table.  
  
Ayu:What?  
  
Trowa:I'm lucky to have a girl like you.  
  
Ayu blushed.And just when they were about to kiss,Duo barged in on them.  
  
Duo:Have you heard?A new kid is coming to school next week.  
  
Ayu:Really?  
  
Duo:And she seems to hate you,Ayu.  
  
Ayu:What?!How did you know?  
  
Duo:Take a look in school tomorrow.  
  
Duo left.Ayu held Trowa's hand tightly.No one has ever hated the pretty and popular Ayu Tateishi of Hideo Middle School.Now,who could this new kid be?  
  
THE END  
  
(If you're kinda curious about the new girl find out in my next story!) 


End file.
